Harry and Ginny: Together at Last
by TeenOverachiever
Summary: A few weeks after The War of Hogwarts, all the dead had been properly buried. All the tears had been shed, and everyone was trying to pick up the pieces that had been shattered by Voldemort. But now Harry must take on his most dangerous mission yet!
1. Nightmares and Quick Shave Razors

Harry awoke suddenly from another one of his vivid nightmares. In this one as he was rocking Teddy to sleep one night, the baby's features began to twist and he became a Baby Voldemort. He then woke up. They varied every night but they always seems to include Voldemort. Standing beside his bed at Number 12 Grimmauld Place sat Kreacher. His eyes scanned Harry filled with a look of concern he usually saw Mrs. Weasly wearing. "Master Harry has been screaming in your sleep again", "Me's afraid someone bes hurting you, Master Harry" Kreacher rushed on in a almost motherly tone. "Thanks Kreacher, but I'm fine, please go back to sleep, it's a big day tomorrow." Harry sleepily yawned to Kreacher, who replied "Yes Master Harry, have a good night sleep." Kreacher said as he bowed out of Sirius's old bedroom. Harry watched as the door closed behind him. He glanced toward his bedside table and watched as the luminescent numbers switched from 2:59 to 3:00. He took his wand off the table and waved it at the door, "Muffliato", he whispered. "Kreacher should be able to get a good night's sleep now." Harry thought as he put his wand back and rolled over.

The next morning as Harry's clock began to BEEP, he rolled over and looked at it. "8 A.M already?," he asked it. His alarm clock began to speak "Yes! So get up you lazy bum! Before the sun goes down, early bird catches the worm!" " I know! I know!," Harry grumbled as he reached for his wand. "Silencio" he cast at his clock. He pocketed his wand and headed toward the closet. He chose a Navy Blue sets of robes, with a white polo and jeans underneath. As he was pulling them on, Kreacher entered with a tray laden with French Toast, Orange Juice, and the Daily Prophet. Its cover emblazoned with gold screamed "Harry Potter: Youngest Auror Ever! Details on pages 3,4,5,28,32, and 50! "Breakfast Master Harry?" Kreacher squeaked from underneath the tray he held over his head. "Thanks Kreacher!" Harry tightened his belt, pulled his robes over his head, pocketed his wand, and took the tray off of Kreacher. Finally relived of the tray, Kreacher snapped his fingers and a table appeared in mid-air, hovered for a second, and then gently dropped down in front of Harry. He snapped again and a armchair did the same thing, and stopped under his knees. "Anything else Master Harry," Kreacher asked as he started toward the door. "Actually yes." "Do we have any more of Mr. Hairy's Magical Quick Shave Razors?" Kreacher rubbed his chin "I think we do, I'll check. If I find any I'll magic them into the cabinet, if not I'll go out today and buy some." "Thanks!" Harry squeaked threw a mouth full of French Toast. He quickly finished breakfast and banished his tray back to the Kitchen. He then vanished the table and chair. "Now to shave," he thought. He went into the Bathroom and pulled out his last Magical Quick Shave Razor. He opened the package and supervised as the Razor, lathered Harry with shaving cream and trimmed his morning stubble. When it was finished it disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Well not off to Ginny's to celebrate her Birthday with her! "Orchideous" he murmered twirling his wand in mid-air. He then caught then banquet of flowers that appeared. With a little spin and a "POP" he disapparated to The Burrow.


	2. Stupefy!

"POP" Harry appeared on the doorstep of The Burrow. He put his hand up to knock but stopped when he saw Ginny on a swing in the Orchard. He quickly crept his way behind the trees until he was directly behind Ginny. With a small smile across his face, he put his hands over Ginny's eyes and whispered "Guess who?" into her ear. "STUPEFY!" Ginny screamed directing her wand behind her at Harry's face. Harry fell to the ground, red sparks dancing around his body. Ginny whirled around, her wand at the ready. Her arm dropped as she saw who she stunned. "Finite Incantatem," Ginny whispered as tears sprang to her eyes. "I am SO sorry Harry!" "Guess I'm still a bit on edge...," Ginny's voice faltered here as she saw the discarded flowers beside Harry. "These are for you dear." Harry stood up and picked up the flowers. Ginny jumped off the swing and wrapped her arms around Harry, giving him a passionate kiss. "I love you!" They both whispered in unison. "Happy Birthday!," Harry whispered as he returned the kiss.

"What's going on here?" Mrs. Weasly playfully shouted, hand and wand on her hip. "Oh nothing Mom," Ginny blushed as she spun to face her mother. "Harry was just um... saying Happy Birthday." Mrs. Weasly laughed merrily. "Are you two going anywhere today?" "Yes, I'm taking Ginny to Diagon Alley for a little shopping, and then maybe Muggle Bowling." "Okay kids, have fun... oh let me put those in water!" Mrs. Weasly took the flowers out of Ginny's hand and walked toward the house. "Well should we be off?" Harry held out his arm to Ginny. "Most definitely Mr. Potter!" She grabbed his arm tightly and apparated away with him with two small "POPS"


End file.
